Another Chance
by MelLeigh
Summary: Harry Potter gets a chance to have something he’s never had before, a family. ADMM. With Harry and Hermione. Although they are one of my favorite couples I decided to do it a little different.
1. Chapter 1

1**Authors Note:** So I've been wanting to write a story for sometime now but haven't. Mainly because my past fan fictions did not turn out so well. I re-read some of them today and decided that I'm older and more experienced and maybe should give it another shot. So here it goes. Constructive criticism is more than welcome! It's not a one shot but shouldn't be too long. Maybe 4 or 5 chapters.

**Title: Another Chance**

**Summary:** Harry Potter gets a chance to have something he's never had before, a family. AD/MM. With Harry and Hermione. Although they are one of my favorite couples I decided to do it a little different.

Another Chance: Chapter One

Harry Potter walked the short distant to his head of house's office, dreading what she was going to say. He thought about it, and could not think of a reason he would be in trouble, they had only been at Hogwarts a few short days.

It was the middle of summer and the only students at Hogwarts were Harry and Hermione. The order felt it was the safest place for the two students currently living with muggles. Harry, after all did not want to return to Grimmauld Place for obvious reasons. Sirius had been the closest thing to family that Harry had ever had. Harry couldn't seem to move on after the loss of his godfather.

Harry was pulled out of his thoughts as he reached Professor McGonagall's office door. He knocked quietly on the giant oak door. Soon after his professor was at the door.

"Hello Mr. Potter. Do come in," He couldn't pick it out but there was something different about McGonagall. It was almost as if she was nervous.

Harry looked around the big office that he had become quite familiar with over the years. With a flick of McGonagall's wand a door way appeared in the corner of the office.

"If you don't mind, I thought we might talk in my chambers. The cooling charm in my office wore off and I haven't had the time to replace it," she said, leading Harry through the door into about the same size as her office.

It was decorated in Gryffindor Gold and Burgundy stripes. There was a large couch that McGonagall motioned for Harry to sit on. As he did she sat down on a small sofa directly across from him.

"Professor, er, may I ask why I'm here? I can't think of anything I did to get me in trouble." Harry asked nervously.

"No Potter it's nothing like that," she said laughing a bit, "You and Miss. Granger have behaved very well for the time you have been here. I actually brought you here because I have something to tell you."

Harry was relieved that he was not in trouble but now a bit confused as to what his Professor had to tell him.

"Harry," he was shocked to hear his professor call him by his first name, that was not a normal occurrence, "What I am about to tell you is going to have a huge impact on your life. It is something I have wanted to tell you for a long time." The professor shifted nervously in her seat.

"Even bigger than the Prophecy? I assume you know about that." Harry questioned, letting his anger at Dumbledore show more than a little bit. He couldn't help but be angry at the headmaster. He had kept Harry's own fate from him.

"Yes, I do know about the prophecy. But I assure you only Professor Dumbledore, Trelawny, and I know of it. It is not something the headmaster shares with everyone." Harry could tell she was trying to defend Dumbledore. Of course she was. Harry could not think of a time when she had not supported Dumbledore.

"Okay," Harry replied showing that he was still angry at Dumbledore and nothing she was going to say would change that.

"James and Lily Potter are not your biological parents." Harry felt the words sink in as she said them.

What was she talking about? Of course they were his parents! He stood up ready to protest, but sat down when he saw the look in McGonagalls eyes. She was telling the truth. Harry stayed quiet too shocked to interrupt

"The story you know is true. You did stop Voldemort that night in Godrics Hollow, and you were protected by your parents love. It's just that those parents were not Lily and James Potter. Lily and James were also killed in an attack that night, just not the same one as you." Minerva explained carefully, with tears in her eyes.

Harry noticed Professor Dumbledore enter the room and take a seat next to Professor McGonagall.

Minerva McGonagall was grateful for the entrance of Albus as he sat next to her. They locked eyes and he nodded to her as to show his support. She gathered her Gryffindor courage and started to continue, only to be cut off by Harry, who had been silent until this point.

"So you're telling me that everything about my family has been a lie? I've spent my whole life wishing I was with these people who aren't even my parents?" As he spoke his anger was beginning to show. "So now my real parents are dead too? What's the point in telling this whole lie about who my parents are. It doesn't matter anyway because even though it's not the Potters who are my real parents, MY REAL PARENTS ARE STILL DEAD!" He shouted.

"That just the thing Harry. Your real parents aren't dead. You actually know them." Minerva said quietly. Albus squeezed her hand to show he was still there but did not speak a word.

"And I suppose you knew this too." Harry said to Albus. "ILL JUST ADD IT TO MY LIST OF LIFE CHANGING REVELATIONS YOU DECIDE TO KEEP FROM ME!"

By this time Minerva's tears were running freely down her cheeks as Albus's normally sparkling eyes welled up with tears, threatening to fall at any moment.

"Harry I know your angry but please just let me finish this before I can't anymore." Minerva said through her tears.

"Fine! Who are they then?" Harry questioned. He had stopped yelling but his anger was no less evident.

"I'm your mother Harry..." She attempted to continue with an explanation but could not. "I'm so sorry Harry" she said breaking down, tears pouring out of her eyes.

"So who's my father?" A shocked Harry barely choked out. One look from Minerva to Albus said it all.

"YOU?" Harry was outraged. He stormed out of the room. He felt so numb. He had been lied to his entire life, forced to live with those horrid Dursley's while his real parents continued on with their lives. He felt betrayed, hurt, outraged, and shocked. It was all to much, he couldn't take it. He ran back to Gryffindor tower. Throwing himself onto the couch his body shook with sobs.

Meanwhile In McGonagall's office, the two professors embraced each other as if they were holding onto each other to stay alive. Minerva sobbed into Albus's chest and tears poured out of his eyes as he held her close.

**To Be Continued...**

_**Let me know what you think, please :)**_

_-:-Melissa-:-_


	2. Chapter 2

1Authors Note: Thank you so much for the reviews. They are what inspired me to continue writing this story. I was so nervous when first posting this but after reading the reviews I'm calmed down a lot. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Again, constructive criticism is more than welcome!

Another Chance: Chapter 2

Minerva slowly got a hold of her self. Looking up into her husbands blue eyes she found the comfort and support she needed to pull it together and finish what had to be done. Albus found the same kind of comfort as there was a knock on the door.

Reluctantly Albus Dumbledore got up to answer a very quiet Minerva sitting on the couch.

About a half an hour later Hermione walked into Gryffindor tower with a tear stained face. She felt so lost. For the first time in her life, Hermione Granger didn't know what to do.

A few moments later she noticed Harry sitting on the couch. He wasn't crying, he was stiff and still, staring off into space. He didn't even acknowledge Hermione's presence in the room.

Hermione sat next to Harry on the couch and pulled him into a hug. He still hadn't moved or looked at her.

"So I guess they told you, huh?" Hermione questioned.

"You knew too?" Harry asked wide-eyed and angry. "But then again the whole world probably knew before I did. But you Hermione, how could you not tell me? I thought we were best friends!"

"We are Harry! I just found out myself. If I would have known you were my brother, I would have told you a long time ago." Hermione explained defensively. "I'm as shocked as you."

"Your brother?" Harry questioned. "I don't understand."

"I'm your sister Harry. I thought they told you. They told me." Hermione said.

"I stormed out right after McGonagall told me Dumbledore was my father." Harry explained, slowly realizing that maybe he overreacted slightly.

"We'll Harry, were brother and sister and out parents are Minvera McGonagall and Albus Dumbledore." Hermione said slowly, as if it was all just sinking in for her. "I can't believe this Harry. Why did they never tell us? I feel like I've been living a lie my whole life." She said as tears welled up in her eyes.

"Me too Hermione, Me too." Harry said softly hugging his new found sister.

"Albus, she said 'Thank you, professors' and walked out. That hurt so bad." Minerva said through her tears.

"I know tabby it hurt me too. We had to expect they would be angry though. We kept this huge secret from them their whole lives." Albus tried to explain, but it was as if he was convincing himself as well. He pulled his wife into his arms allowing her to cry into his shoulder.

"It's all just so unreal. We finally are able to tell them what we have wanted to their whole lives, and when we do they both get angry and run away." Minerva said quietly as if it was a dream and not really happening. "I suppose Hermione told Harry they are siblings by now."

Albus nodded, "Yes I suppose she has. Don't worry Min. They both have your spirit and ability to see the reality in a situation. They will come around eventually. After all, if I was in their position I suppose I would be quite angry as well." He said as he planted a kiss on his wife's forehead. "It will all turn out okay."

About an hour later Minerva was awoken by a knock on the door. She slipped out of Albus's arms and walked the short distance from the couch to the door. Her face was met by those of her children. Harry appeared angry but had seemed to calm down quite a bit. Hermione looked hurt, and that killed Minerva inside

"Professor," Harry spoke first, "I realize that I overreacted this morning, and I was wondering if maybe we could try this again."

Minerva nodded, not trusting her own voice at the moment. She motioned for them to come in. They sat down opposite of where Albus was sitting, now awake. Minerva took a seat next to her husband.

"I'm not going to try to make you forgive us, because I know what we have done seems very unforgivable. However, we would like a chance to explain to you." Albus started. The young adults noticed the difference in Albus Dumbledore. He looked like he had been defeated. They were so used to seeing him in control, but now it seemed as if he had lost all control.

"We have a few questions if you don't mind." Hermione said carefully.

All the members of the Dumbledore family were unsure at the moment. None of them knew how to move forward, but somehow they knew that this was the first step towards becoming a family. Finally.

To Be Continued...

Please let me know what you think.

-:- Melissa-:-


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Thank you so much for the reviews! You guys are the best! I know this story is a lot like others you have read. I'm trying to make it different and unique. I don't mean to use an idea that others have used but these are my favorite kind of Harry Potter stories. If you see anything, I mean anything that I have used (a specific term or a history) from another story please let me know. If you find any it was not intentional I promise, it's just that after reading so many fic's facts that are from the books and facts that are from peoples stories tend to mix. LOL. Well anyways heres chapter 3.

Chapter 3

"Feel free to ask anything you would like." Minerva said breaking the awkward silence that had filled the room. It was a surprise that Harry was the first to speak.

"Why?" he asked in a monotonic voice.

"I assume you mean why we didn't tell you, and why we gave you up." Albus clarified and Harry nodded.

"We were so excited when you two were born. If you haven't already put the pieces together, your twins." Somehow this didn't even seem to phase the twins so Minerva continued."It was the happiest few months of our lives, those first few months."

Her best friend was her twin? This was so surreal for Hermione. But then again it all made sense. How else would they have been so close in age? She asked the first question that popped into her head.

"So when are our real birthdays?" Hermione questioned.

"July 31st (AN: Is that right?) the same as Harry's has always been."Albus answered. Hermione nodded and Minerva took that as a signal to continue.

"Nobody but our close friends knew about you two though. When we found out I was pregnant I pretended to take a long leave of vacation to study in America. Really I stayed in a private part of Hogwarts that not many people know about. We bought a house in Godrics Hollow near our close friends and fellow order members, Lily an James Potter." She paused a minute. It was difficult for her to recall these memories of being so happy, now that she knew what was fated to happen after wards. Albus took this as his signal to take over.

"Now I bet your wondering why that is important," Dumbledore started, "Well Lily and James were two of the very few people who know you two existed. We left Hermione with Lily and James, while we went to Harry's doctor appointment, that terrible day in October. When we came back to pick Hermione up, we found a note saying they had gone for a walk and would be back soon. We entered the house and as your mother went to put you, Harry, on the couch the door burst open."

Minerva laid her head on Albus's shoulder, horrified to be reliving those memories. Albus put his arm around her and continued his story.

"It was a group of death eaters. We fought them for a long while, but eventually they got to you Harry. Voldemort entered and tried to kill you, but your mother threw a curse at him right as he said the killing curse. Some how, to this day we don't know why or how, the combination of curses caused you to live and Voldemort to lose all of his powers. We had managed to fight off all of the death eaters by the time Lily and James and you, Hermione, returned. We heard more death eaters approaching so we hid you two and fought them off. Unfortunately Lily and James did not survive."Albus said as a tear rolled down his cheek.

Minerva sniffled and sat up straight, wiping her eyes. "Right then was when we made the most important decision of our lives. It proved to be a good one and a bad one all rolled into one. Who knows what would have happened if you had stayed with us. All together we are Voldemort's biggest target and separating our family seemed like the only option. Hermione you have good parents and grew up into such a wonderful young lady. And you are both safe. That's the good part of our choice. But then again, Harry, you had to live with those awful people and we lost our family."

Minerva's mind was racing with memories of those horrible events, as was Albus's. It was difficult to face them once again, but they stayed strong for their children just as they always had.

"But why was Voldemort after our family?" Hermione questioned.

"Because your mother and I had defeated his master, Grindelwald"

Hermione was shocked to learn that McGonagall had been involved with the that as well. "Voldemort saw you as a threat, Hermione. Even as a baby you showed great potential. Harry was a target because..." Albus looked at his son questioningly.

"Like you haven't already told her." Harry spat sarcastically.

"Like I told you this morning Harry, nobody besides us and the divination professor know of this. But, I would like to tell your sister if that's okay with you."Dumbledore said carefully trying to avoid another outburst from Harry.

"Go ahead, Be my guest." Harry replied, still being sarcastic.

Albus continued tp tell Hermione the story of the prophecy.

"... So basically Harry has to kill Voldemort or be killed by him." Albus finished, his eyes glazing over with tears. He took a careful look at his family. He saw a son who felt betrayed and angry. He saw his daughter trying to grasp the information that her best friend/brother had his fate decided for him. He also saw his wife who looked unlike herself. She was fragile like she could break at any moment. That was not normal for Minerva, she was a strong woman, but seeing her family like this made her feel that way. Albus squeezed her hand, letting her know he was there for her.

"Oh Harry!" Hermione exclaimed through tears, pulling her brother into a hug.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you mione. I just didn't want you to worry about me." Harry tried to explain.

"It's alright Harry. I understand." She replied, giving him another hug. "I know you'll win." Every occupant of the room prayed she was right.

It brought a fresh set of tears to Minerva's eyes, watching her children, and seeing how close they had become even when they hadn't known their true relationship.

A few moments later, the prophecy still weighing heavy in her thoughts, her brain was reeling with new questions.

"So how did you explain Lily and James' new baby?" She asked.

"We just told everyone she had been hiding her baby to protect her family." Minerva explained. "The only option was to send Harry to the Dursley's. I know you may never forgive us for that Harry, but I shudder to think what would have happened if we kept you with us."

Harry didn't even acknowledge this remark.

"Which bring up another point." Minerva said. "We have to continue to keep this a secret except from a few select people who we can only tell if the four of us all agree."

The twins nodded.

"Professors..." Hermione was cut off by McGonagall.

"You do not have to address us formally in private, Hermione."

"Albus? Minerva?" Hermione tried. She did not yet feel comfortable calling them by anything else. When she saw her profess...her parents nod, she continued. "Why don't any of look alike?"

"That, my dear, has nothing to do with our family being separated. It's simply that you do not recognize it. But, how could you of course. What would ever cause you to compare the way you look to the looks of Minerva and me?" Albus explained. "When you look closely, Harry, you look very much life your mother. Your hair and your eyes especially. Coincidentally your eyes look very similar to those of Lily Potter as well. Hermione, my dear, you look quite like I did when I was younger. I had your same color hair, and nose, until I broke my nose of course." He smiled a bit at the memory of breaking his nose.

Hermione nodded and glanced around the room, as did Harry. They had never realized it before but they did look very much like Albus and Minerva.

"Are you married?" was the next question out of Hermione's mouth a few moments later.

"Yes, we have been for 40 years next month" Albus said, taking Minerva's hand in his own. Hermione smiled at her parents.

"Well I suppose you two have had enough for today. It's late, you ha dbetter get back to your rooms." Minerva suggested.

They all stood and walked to the door. Harry walked out first, followed by Hermione.

"We just want to you to know," Minerva started causing the twins to stop and look back, "That we love you both very much, and we always have."

Hermione walked back a few paces and gave each of her parents a hug. Allowing them to see that she understood why they had done what they did, and that she respected it. Harry however continued to walk.

It gave Albus and Minerva great relief to know that one of their children had accepted them, but they were worried about Harry. Would he ever accept them?

The siblings said nothing to each other as they walked back to their rooms. Once they entered the tower, Hermione was the first to speak.

"We should give them a chance." Harry just nodded. "I love you Harry, goodnight."

"You too mione, night." Harry gave his sister a hug. He had always loved her as his best friend and he was actually happy to have her a sister. He began walking towards the stairs. "You know where I am if you need me." He told her.

"Harry," she said now following him up the stairs. "Would you mind if I came up to your room tonight?"

He motioned for her to follow and she did. Once in the boys dorm they each chose a bead and laid down.

Meanwhile, Albus and Minerva Dumbledore were in bed, Holding each other close.

"He'll come around, love. It will be alright." Albus whispered to his wife. It was going to be hard but they would get through this. He had confidence that it would turn out alright. Maybe they would finally have the family that they had to give up so long ago.

None of the Dumbledore's were able to sleep that night. They all lie awake thinking about their future, and their family.


	4. Chapter 4

1"... except for Divination of course." Albus concluded causing his wife and daughter to roll their eyes.

"What a waste of my time that was." Minerva stated.

"I agree 1000 percent. She always told Harry she saw the grim in his tea leaves and one day she asked me what I saw. Naturally I said 'the grim.' She preceded to tell me how I wasn't meant for divination." Hermione explained.

"I assume that is the day you walked out of class." Minerva questioned.

"Yes it was." Hermione replied.

It had been about a week since the secret of the Dumbledore family had been revealed to Harry and Hermione. Hermione had spent all of her free time with her parents, getting to know them better. She had truly enjoyed that time. She had come to find out just how much she was like her parents. Harry on the other hand avoided them at all costs.

Albus had spoken to him about the end of fifth year, but got no response. Albus felt that maybe the reason he was pulling away from his family was because of what Albus told him the end of fifth year. He did not want this to effect Minerva and Hermione so he tried to explain to Harry, but Harry wouldn't hear it.

Harry had no idea, but Albus knew, how Harry's terrible attitude towards them hurt Minerva deeply. She would cry herself to sleep each night. Albus knew how she felt, for he felt it too, but he tried to stay strong for his wife.

"Albus? Minerva?" His daughters voice brought him out of his thoughts.

"Yes, dear?"

"I was wondering if maybe... I.. It might be alright," she started off nervously, "If I calledyoumumanddad." She said it so quickly it took Albus and Minerva a minute to comprehend.

"I still love the Grangers and all," She continued, "but, some things have changed and I've already talked this over with them. They feel that it's a good idea for me to call them by their first names as well..." Hermione rambled on nervously at a quick pace.

"We would be honored, darling." Minerva replied with tears in her eyes, and Albus nodded as well. Hermione gave her mother a huge hug.

"I love you mum."

"I love you too, Hermione Dumbledore." Minerva replied placing a kiss on her head and holding her tight.

Minerva eventually released Hermione from the hug and she walked over to her father. She gave him a hug as well.

"I love you daddy." Hermione told him.

"I love you too, sweetheart." Albus held his daughter tight and smiled at his wife.

"Well I had better get back and check on Harry." Hermione said walking towards the door. "Bye Mum, bye Dad."

It made Albus and Minerva more happy to hear those words than Hermione would ever know. But, they were still worried about their son.

"Hello Harry," Hermione said entering the common room.

"Hey," was his monotonic reply.

"Harry look, you haven't talked to anyone in days. You and I need to have a serioud talk."

"Fine Mione, let's get this over with."

"Harry I don't think you have the slightest clue how much you are hurting mum and dad by being angry at them."

"Oh so it's Mum and Dad now?" Harry questioned.

"Harry, I've spent the past week getting to know our parents, as our parents not our teachers. They are incredible people but, I don't need to tell you that. I know you know that. They love us so much Harry! Why can't you see that. They've spent our whole lives trying to protect us." Hermione exclaimed raising her voice. When he didn't reply she went up to bed without a word.

With Hermione's words stuck in his mind, Harry made a decision.

A few minutes later Harry found himself walking through his mother's office and to the door of his parents chambers. He knocked loudly on the door. Minerva answered the door, obviously surprised to see him.

"Sorry if I woke you," Harry said.

"No not at all Harry, Your fath... Albus and I were just playing a game of chess. Do come in."

"I just want to apologize for the way I have acted this week. I know how much it must have hurt you." Harry started. "I felt hurt and betrayed, but after talking to Hermione, I realized that maybe what you did was right. You thought it was, and it kept us safe, and I respect that."

"We do hope you will forgive us for all of the secret Harry." Minerva said apologetically.

"It's really me who should be apologizing. You didn't do anything wrong now that I think about it. I've treated you like dirt, even when really before all of this you two were the only people who were always their for me as parents." Minerva smiled at this, "Yea Sirius was a role model to me, but he was more like a brother. And Mrs and Mr. Weasley they care about me I know, but I don't know. I feel like they are always trying to baby me. You two have always been helpful and honest with me, well almost always, and I really appreciate that." Harry concluded.

"About the prophecy Harry," Albus started, but was interrupted by Harry.

"You were probably right about that too." Harry admitted, "It was just all too much to handle, with Sirius and all." Harry stopped for a moment before realizing something.

"Sirius was my real godfather right?"He questioned.

"Yes, he and James both were."Minerva told him. "And Harry, don't feel bad about the way you acted. I understand why you reacted the way you did."

"Thank you" Harry said, giving each of his parents a hug. "Well I should be off to bed now. Goodnight."

The 3 of them all had smiles on their faces. Hermione too, after Harry told her what had happened, because things were finally beginning to look good for the Dumbledores.


	5. Chapter 5

1It was December 25th and the snow was coming down lightly. Hogwarts was beautiful, the grounds were delicately covered with a thin layer of powdery white.

Albus Dumbledore loved Christmas. Some would say he loved it even more than a child. He chuckled at this thought as he stared out the window, it was probably true. This Christmas would be extra special for him and his wife, Minerva, which made it even better. This year they had finally reconnected with their children, Harry and Hermione.

Today they were going to Grimmauld Place to celebrate and, Albus realized, they were already late. Gently he shook the sleeping form of his wife, who was laying next to him.

"Merry Christmas, love" He told he kissing her softly. Waking up slowly, she returned the kiss in the same manner.

She smiled at him, "You too darling." She replied

"We have to get up now, were late for Christmas with the Order."

With a small noise of protest from Minerva, they both got up and began to get ready for the day. Dressed festively in red and green they walked out of the castle, across the grounds, and to their apparation point outside the gate. Together, they apparated to Grimmauld Place.

At the sound of his parents leaving Harry awoke, and then it hit him that today was Christmas. He got out of bed and went to wake up his sister. Hermione was never woke up early, she got that from her parents.

"Merry Christmas Hermione" Harry told his sister waking her up. This got her attention and she sat up.

"Merry Christmas to you too Harry." She replied giving him a hug and getting out of bed. "Oh no, look at the time, we're late for Grimmauld Place."

"It's okay we have 15 minutes before the portkey." He informed her holding up a Christmas tree decoration.

Once they were ready, the twins both took hold of the ornament and were transported to Grimmauld Place.

Upon arrival they were greeted by the Weasley family, Professors Lupin and Snape, and their parents. After noticing Ron, who kept eyeing the presents under the tree, Molly announced it was time to open presents.

The first present was the ever famous Weasley sweater. Each of the children received one. Harry's was orange this year, while Hermione's was red.

Next, there were two matching packages. One was wrapped in red and one was green, both tied around the middle with a big bow. Ron picked them up and red the name tag.

"This one is for Harry," he said handing Harry the green one, "It says from 'Mum and Dad'" He looked at Harry with a confusion evident on his face, as well as all the other occupants of the room. Everyone began glancing around the room trying to figure out how Harry could be getting a present from his dead parents, while Harry exchanged a knowing glance with his sister and parents. Harry took the package from Ron as Ron picked up the matching one.

"This one's for you, Hermione, it says the same thing." Hermione smiled and took the package from Ron's hands. As Harry and Hermione opened the packaged the others still seemed confused. Who was Harry's from, and how did Hermione parents send her a package there?

They each tore the paper off revealing two pensives. Intrigued and delighted they smiled at their parents.

Albus chuckled, "We figured you could use those." They children stood and ran over to their parents. Harry giving Minerva and hug and Hermione hugging Albus, then they switched. It took the Dumbledores a moment to realize they had a very confused audience.

"Well it look's like we have some explaining to do." Harry said laughing at the looks on their faces. Shock and confusion could be seen on every face, but especially Ron. Upon noticing this Hermione burst out into laughter. His mouth was hanging open and his eyes were wide.

"Bloody Hell!" Ron exclaimed.

"We're sorry we didn't tell you all earlier but it was just complicated." Minerva apologized. Harry attempted to clear up the confusion for the few in the room who hadn't caught on, mainly Ron.

"Ron, I'd like you to meet my parents, Albus and Minerva Dumbledore, and my sister Hermione Dumbledore." Before Ron could attempt to reply, there was a squeal from Mrs. Weasley. She was now hugging the family. She was followed by Mr. Weasley and Remus. Severus gave Minerva a hug and shook Albus's hand, avoiding the kids in his usual dark way.

The rest of the children now had smiles on their face's as well. They were happy for the family. After the Dumbledores explained their situation to their friends and told them how important it was that this be kept a secret, the rest of the presents were opened and Molly suggested that they eat their Christmas breakfast.

As they were walking into the dining room Harry and Hermione waited for Ron and pulled him aside.

"You're not mad are you Ron?" Hermione asked, "We wanted to tell you so bad, but we couldn't risk being overheard. You have to know that we trust you completely and that's not why we didn't tell you..." Hermione rambled.

"It's okay Hermione. I understand. I'm happy for you guys." Ron said giving them friendly hugs.

As they ate breakfast the Dumbledores felt content. They were free to be a family somewhere other than in private and they had each other. Even though there was still the threat of Voldemort, they knew they would get through it as a family.


End file.
